


Mr Gold x Reader - Love comes with a price dearie

by Writingpug



Category: Les Miserables, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: ABC Studios, Cosette - Freeform, Death, Eponine - Freeform, F/M, Suicide, marius - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having a crush on Mr. Gold for a long time now, but once Belle shows up, your hopes get ruined and life gets miserable.</p><p>*Please do not copy without permission, all rights go to ABC Studios*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Curse

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes*  
> This story is inspired by the novel/musical 'Les Miserables'. It's not urgent for you to see/read the musical/film/novel before reading it, but it follows quite the same story line as some of the characters from les mis, so it could contain spoilers if you know which character resembles which. If you were looking for a happy, cute one shot, I wouldn't recommend this as it's rather dramatic and tragic. Still, I hope you'll enjoy!

You've been working at Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer for as long as you could possibly remember. You helped collecting all types of valuable objects and brought them to your boss and took care of the shop. It wasn't boring like many people claimed it to be, you thought it was rather enjoyable and not the worst way to earn money. People often found you dashing through the store like one ball off happiness. Though these were some of the reasons why you worked there, none of them were the main reason. The main reason was the man who owned the store: Mr. Gold. You had a crush on him for quite a while now, feeling like you somehow belonged together, but you had a hard time to express your feeling towards him. Every time you tried to make a move, he never moved along with it, like something was holding him back. 

Yet today was pretty different as Mr. Gold suggested you to take the day off. You refused at first but after discovering that you couldn’t possibly change his mind, you accepted his offer. You couldn’t remember the last time you had some time off, but it has certainly been a long time as you couldn’t think of a single activity to do. The one thing you enjoyed doing most was working alongside Gold which wasn’t an option at the moment. Meeting up with others wasn’t an option either since everyone didn’t trust you due to the fact that you worked for Gold, for which you didn’t blame them. He was a rather mysterious man who didn’t really showed whose side he was truly on. After spending a couple of hours or so doing nothing, you decided to pay Gold a visit, even though he gave you a day off. You put on your long, beige trench coat and brown baker boy cap and went outside. It was somewhere in the early afternoon when you passed Granny’s on your way to the shop. There was a sign next to the fence which said ‘TODAY ONLY: GRANNY’S CHERRYPIE’ which brought you to an idea. You went inside and ordered 2 sliced for both you and Mr. Gold. Barely 20 minutes had passed when you entered Gold’s shop, who was surprised to see you.

“I didn’t expect to see you back so early, (Y/L).” He walked over to you from behind the counter with a bright grin.

“I guess I got bored.” You said in a sarcastic way. Gold stopped in front of you an gestured at the plastic bag you were holding.

“What have you got there?”

“Granny’s was selling cherry pie and I got myself a slice, but I hate eating alone so I got you one too.” You dragged the slices out of the bag and offered Gold one. He smiled and gladly grabbed the slice.

“Out of every villager from Storybrooke you choose me?”

“Well, yes, since.. you’re actually the only one in this town I like.” You said quickly, trying to not let your desperate feeling become visible for the man you loved. He chuckled and look down at the red/beige coloured pie.

“You know, There’s actually a doll that I need to collect at the moment. Maybe we can dig in after-“

“I can go if you want!.. You can start closing the shop while I collect it in no time!” He took a moment to think about it but soon grinned and nodded. He gave you the address and within the same minute you were on your way again. You wanted to collect the doll as soon as possible as your thoughts were still at Mr. Gold. Once you’d be back at the store, you’d finally tell him about your crush on him since you’d been longing to let him know that for a long time nown, yet you weren’t able before. The fear of the possibility that he may not feel the same in return was always too strong. Your world would be destroyed if he didn’t and that’s what kept you from telling him, but now was the perfect chance as he was waiting for you to return.

"Little he knows, little he sees-" As you turned the corner, you accidentally bumped into a girl. Both of you were startled for a moment.

"I'm so sorry!" You said to the girl.

"No it's my fault!" She claimed.

"Can I perhaps help you with something? You look like you do if you don't mind me saying." Help may have been a bit on the soft side as she looked like she just escaped from a mental hospital. Her dark brown hair was all tangled and her skin was even paler than Mary Margaret's.

"Yes, I'm looking for a man named Mr. Gold." You gave her a confused look. Mr Gold wasn't expecting anyone this evening and was closing the shop at the moment (And waiting for you to return). Despite of that you decided to help her since it seemed to be rather urgent.

"Turn to the left and follow the road. You'll find his shop at the left side."

"Okay thank you so much!" Just like that she followed the route you told her to. You kept looking at her for a few second until you turned around and continued walking. 10 minutes passed and you were one street away from the house when suddenly a wave-like feeling hit you. Your head flipped backwards as a flash of memories rushed through your mind, all showing images of you and everyone else from the Enchanted Forest. You finally remembered who you are.

You were a lonely, 19 year old girl back in the Enchanted Forest who wandered through the kingdoms since both your parents were accused of murder and multiple other crimes and were sentenced to spend a lifetime in prison. Besides them there was hardly anyone who cared about you. They were the only family you had left as all your other relatives were killed in the ogre wars and you didn't have any friends since you moved from town to town due to your parent's crimes. Now that they weren't around to take care of you, you were forced to wander around without shelter, money nor company. You figured it was truly the worst possible way to spend your life and would do everything to change it. A year passed until something happened which changed your life entirely. On your way to the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming you met Rumplestiltskin, who offered you a place to stay if you did the chores. He told you that the deal with his former employee didn't work out in the end and thought you'd be perfect for the job. Since it seemed better than your current life, you decided to accept his offer and stayed with him for a long time, doing chores and helping him out with experiments. It wasn't the type of life you'd expected to live, but you were happy with it. Everything seemed to go smooth, until Regina casted the curse and after that, everything became what you already remembered.

You looked around you and saw that everyone else was acting the same. It seemed like you weren’t the only one who retrieved their memories. Some looked confused yet others ran to each other and gave each a big hug, which reminded you of something: Rumplestiltskin. Without wanting to waste any more time, you ran to the store as fast as possible. All types of emotions rushed through your veins as you were determined to tell him everything. This was going to be the moment when you finally learned the truth about whether he liked you or not.

Within a few minutes you made it back to the shop and nearly slammed the door open.

“Rumple?” You shouted but there was no reaction. Instead of finding your crush, the room you were in was strangely abandoned. You rushed to the workshop, hoping he would be there.

“Rumplestiltskin?” Yet again you found an empty room and no answer, so you desperately looked around for any sign of him. You looked over at his worktable and saw two plates with the slices of pie.

“He… left?” You stared at the pieces which were starting to dry out.

“Why would he leave?” You whispered before looking away after a few seconds and continued searching the room. Perhaps he left a clue hidden in a corner or on a table like a note or anything like that. As you searched the room for a second time, something drew your attention from the corner of your eye. You walked to the window and saw a wave of purple clouds coming from the forest and was spreading towards town.

“That will do.” You left the store and ran as quickly as possible to the spot from where the clouds appeared. You didn't care what their purpose was as your only concern was to find Mr. Gold and chose to ignore the purple smoke as much as possible. Fortunately the clouds didn’t last long and disappeared as soon as you reached the forest.

It didn’t take long before you found Rumple, or Mr. Gold, standing near the well of wonders. He was talking to the girl who asked you for directions to his store earlier that day, who clearly found him in the end. Trying to not interrupt their conversation, you hid behind a tree while listening to them.

“My darling Belle… You have to tell me what happened to you.” Gold said as he put his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Belle…” You mumbled. That was the name of the girl who stayed with Rumple but left before he took you in, the girl he cared about… Even loved. You placed your temple against the cold bark and stared into distance as you realized that the love of his life had returned to him.

“She came back..” You whispered as realisation and sadness took control over your body and mind.

“I was abducted.” Belle answered

“..Regina.” Gold said.

“She locked me away until her curse, and I’ve been in the asylum ever since.”

“For twenty-eight years?... All these years, you’ve been here. Alive.” He moved closer to her, his eyes, both filled with happiness and disbelieve that his love was still alive, slightly teared up. Your eyes did so too, except they were filled with sadness and discouragement.

“He was never mine to lose…” You hummed quietly while tears fell down your cheeks and against the bark.

“Is- Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?” 

“No, no. But it might come in handy.”

"Why regret what cannot be?" You continued, not entirely paying attention to their conversation anymore as the rush of negative emotions won the battle in your mind.

“No. No!” Belle refused.

“I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!” Gold shouted as rage build up inside of him. He couldn’t let Regina get away with it.

“Look, promise me. Promise me you won’t give in to your hate. Promise me you won’t kill her. Promise me, and we can be together.”

“Sweetheart…” Gold said as you turned your back against the tree and slowly slid down until you sat down on the ground.

“That’s a word he’ll never say…. Not to me.” You whispered as you rested the back of your head against the bark, your cheeks got cold as the wind blew against the wet surface.

“I promise” Gold sobbed. You whipped your tears away and got up. You looked back and saw the one thing you wished you’d never see: Gold kissed Belle while holding her close to him. More tears started making their way down your cheeks as you turned around and slowly walked away. Your heart was shattered into tiny pieces and your world was destroyed as for you finally knew what the answer to his love was.


	2. Tragical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been having a crush on Mr. Gold for a long time now, but once Belle shows up, your hopes get ruined and life gets miserable.
> 
> *Please do not copy without permission, all rights go to ABC Studios*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For notes: check Chapter 1*

A couple of days passed since the day the curse was broken and the vision of Gold and Belle still wandered through your mind and wouldn't disappear. You took a few more days off from work to try to get rid of the thoughts but it wasn't much of a success. You still loved him with every remaining piece of your broken heart, hoping there was still a tiny bit of hope left that he cared about you as much as he cared about Belle. You decided to go to work a day earlier which Gold didn’t mind at all and soon you were cleaning the shop again while Gold checked some of the antiques.

“Seems like miss Swan and miss Blanchard have returned from the Enchanted Forest and are throwing a party later tonight. Nothing that interests you?”

“You know that is no place for me. Plus I would rather be with you.” You admitted as you walked past Gold while holding a bucket with soap and towels. He heard a chuckle coming from behind you as you passed him and started smiling yourself.

“Still it may be wiser to gain trust in this town. I don’t want them to see you the same way they see me.” You stopped and spun around, confused by his words.

“I got you worried, haven’t I? That shows you like me quite a lot!” He started smiling as he couldn’t believe what you just said. Neither did you as you slammed your hand against your mouth, immediately regretting the fact that you told him the last part. He turned around so he was facing you and put his hand on your shoulder while looking straight into your (E/C) eyes.

“(Y/N), you’re one of the few people I ever cared about. There weren’t many people I trusted from before Regina casted the curse I created and there still aren’t many now, but I’d be foolish if I didn’t trust you.” 

“You do?” You were really moved by his words and a sparkling of hope returned to you that he might share the same feelings as you did.

“Yes! In fact, there is actually I would like you to do.” You withdrew his hand from your shoulder and grabbed a letter from inside his blazer and held it in front of you.

“Please bring this letter to my Belle, she’s in the library nearby. I planned to bring it her myself but this might be more safe.” Your hope immediately disappeared as soon as he mentioned Belle. 

“Safe?”

“Regina still blames me for destroying her plan as I didn’t prevent the curse from being broken and may do whatever it takes to get revenge. If she or any of her minions happens to spot me with Belle, she might pay for the rage I caused.” You thought for a moment as your heart got broken for a second time but nodded since you were the only person he trusted with this task. He smiled as you took the letter and headed to the door. He went back to the workplace to finish some last-minute repairs as you put on your coat and cap.

“Little you know… Little you care…” You sadly mumbled as you left the shop and made way to the library. Dark clouds started to cover the afternoon sky as you neared the building and spotted Belle, who just closed the door behind her and was about to lock it. After you made sure no one was following you, you clamped your hands onto the upperpart of your coat and walked to the entrance. There was about 3 feet left between the two of you when Belle finished locking the door and got surprised when she spotted you as she turned around.

“O hello again! (Y/N) isn’t it? I’m Belle.” She said with a gentle smile. You understood why Gold liked her, she seemed very kind and was beautiful. Nevertheless you got rid of that thought as it wouldn’t do you any good at the moment.

“Yes, Mr. Gold told me about you.” She smiled in return.

“Can I help you with something?” You doubted for a second but reached from behind your trench coat as soon as you made the decision and grabbed the letter Gold gave you.

“I’ve got a letter for you, I was told to deliver it here. It is from Mr. Gold who couldn't bring it to you in person.” Belle took the envelope from you and studied it.

"I understand... Is he alright?" She said as she happily looked at the paper.

"As far as I know he's okay." She started smiling even more.

"Good... Well thank you for handing me this! I have to dash off now but I'll read it once I'm back." She put the letter in the pocket of her jacket.

"I'll let him know." 

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." With that said she left, leaving you alone in front of the library. You sighed deeply and looked up at the clock above the building. Gold's store would close in 10 minutes, so you still had some time left to get there and arrive without any costumers. As you walked away, rain slowly started to fall from the sky and you tightly wrapped your coat around you. The sound of the drops hitting the pavement caused you to drift off to your mind as your feet led you through the empty streets. In your mind you were thinking about the life you could have had, a life in which you weren't struggling with your feelings and all of your questions were answered. You imagined Mr. Gold walking beside you all night over the silver-shining pavement underneath the night sky which was filled with thousands of stars. You two walked hand in hand through the street, both of you smiling bright and leaning against each other, your head onto his shoulder as he moved a few fingers through your (H/L) (H/C) hair. This night would keep on for eternity and the two of you would remain together forever and forever..

Suddenly you switched back to the real world and stopped walking, realizing everything you'd ever dreamed of, ever bit of hope, was only in your mind and that you'd been pretending your whole life. Even though you loved him, he would never return the same feeling as his heart was meant for Belle, not for you. 

"I love him... But only on my own." You mumbled before continuing your way back to the shop. You only had to cross the road to get to the building when you spotted Regina and Sidney Glass busy discussing something. As curious as you were, you hid in an alleyway and overheard their conversation while making sure they couldn't possibly see you.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Sidney said as he apparently strongly doubted something.

"Yes, of course we have to. He won't have any customers at this hour so we can do this without anyone noticing. It will look like a suicide." Regina muttered to Sidney just loud enough for you to hear.

"I know, but is this really the right thing to do? Perhaps-"

"The curse failed because of him!! We had a deal that he would create the curse in exchange for a life of influence and power in this town, yet he made sure the curse could be broken and he has to pay for it!! The only way I can get revenge is through this way, so: have I got your back or not?" Sidney's frightened expression clearly showed that he didn't really supported this 'idea'. Little drops of sweat started to form above his eyebrows as he looked at Regina with big, worry-filled eyes.

"Of course you've got my back Regina. Never have I not supported you ever since we met! Still, Rumplestiltskin is rather powerful and will spot every single spell, no matter what. He does horrible things to people who try to use magic against him once he discovers it, you know that!"

"You mean IF he discovers it." Both you and Sidney looked at Regina with confused eyes and followed her hand which went inside her back. Once she took hold of something and withdrew her hand from the opening, she dragged an item which was wrapped in a cloth along with it. She unwrapped it and held the cloth underneath the object, revealing a sharp, silver knife. You started to get frightened as you suspected its purpose in their plan.

"I used a poisonous spell on the blade and camouflaged it with another spell. If one's blood and flesh connects the poison, it will spread throughout the body, slowly killing it's victim in no more than 10 minutes. Offer him this knife and right when he studies it, push it inside him and led him slowly towards his death." Sidney looked at the knife and hesitated for a moment. You couldn't make up exactly what he was thinking, but you guessed he was thinking about the consequences. After a few seconds he grabbed the hilt and wrapped the cloth around the weapon. 

"For you, I'll do anything." Your heart started beating faster as you followed this conversation, your mind filled with visions of Gold struggling to survive the attack and fail. The image of his lifeless body haunted through your head, your eyes slowly started to tear up as you kept a close eye on the duo, making sure you won't miss a word or action.

"I knew I could count on you. Before you go, I've got an important note. The poison is limited to one strike only, so you have to make sure you hit Rumplestiltskin with it, no one else, you hear me?" Sidney nods.

"Good. Now, go, make sure no one follows you and finish the job. We'll meet at my home later tonight." He answered with a simple 'Yes Madame' before they split up. You watched Regina leaving the street and Sidney taking a moment to repeat the steps. A flame of rage and fright started to burst inside you as you were thinking of a quick solution. Whatever the consequences would be, you would make sure you would prevent this action from happening. Without hesitating, nor really thinking of a plan, you ran towards a stunned Sidney who turned around by the sound of your footsteps. Before he got the chance to defend himself, you knocked him down by hitting his jaw with your fist, forcing him to fall on his back.

He let out a moan of pain as he pressed his hand against his broken jaw which started to swell. You rubbed your hand against your slightly aching fist before turning towards the knife and collecting it from the floor. It looked like a fancy, antique hunter's knife to you with little green emeralds on the surface of the hilt and a couple of Latin words craved into the blade which you couldn't translate.

"One strike huh." You turned towards Sidney who was struggling to remain conscious. If you carved the blade into his torso, the poison would kill him instead of Gold. He'd stay alive and as long as you erased every single clue, it would seem like Sidney committed suicide and tomorrow's funeral would be his instead of your crush's. You pointed the weapon towards Sidney’s face, who immediately started panicking.

“P-please! I’ll do anything!” He tried to say through the pain of his broken jaw.

“Like telling Regina I overheard your conversation so she can kill me?”

“No! Nothing like that!”

“I know how you work Genie, don’t try to fool me. You already made a mistake to even think about harming Mr. Gold.” You held the tip of the blade right in between his eyes which were focused on it with fear dripping from them.

“I-I just agreed because it will make Regina feel better! She’s been having a hard time since the curse has been lifted. Everyone blames her and are planning to kill her as soon as possible. I’ve been trying to make her feel happy again for a long time and if killing Rumplestiltskin is the only chance to lift her mood right now, I’m willing to take it! Only if-“ You lowered the blade and looked past the man, your eyes reflecting your thoughts.

“You love her…”

“W-well, y-yes. I-I do!” You pulled back the knife and let it hang next to you, not facing towards Sidney anymore as realization stroke you. Whatever would happen, Sidney would continue loving Regina for eternity, as well would Mr. Gold Belle. It wouldn’t matter what you’d do to win him, his love towards Belle would last forever. He’d never see you the same way as he looked at Belle, not even if they were never to see each other again. You didn’t notice you’d been standing in front of Sidney without moving an inch for a couple of minutes until he accidentally made a sound. You snapped out of your thoughts and went back to the man who was still lying on the pavement.

“Find Regina and tell her you didn’t finish the job because I spotted you and broke your jaw. You managed to escape but you lost the knife whilst fleeing. Regina will punish you for you cowardly actions but it won’t be as bad as dying.” He tried to get up whilst shaking and looked at you with a disbelieving expression.

“B-but why do you let me go?” 

“I don’t want to stand in between two lovers anymore. … Now, leave before I change my mind.” He still didn’t understand what you meant but to avoid any more trouble, he walked away as fast as possible, leaving the street behind him. You sighed and looked down at the knife you were still holding next to you. You didn’t want to ruin their feelings towards each other by trying to get Gold for yourself, yet you didn’t want to live like this either. There was still the problem with the knife as well. In its current condition it remained dangerous for Gold, as well as everyone else in this town. The poison had to get off the blade… That’s when an idea popped up in your mind, one of which you deeply wished it wasn’t an option, yet it seemed the only way. You slowly and carefully lifted your hand which held the knife and wrapped your other hand around it. Both of them stopped when your arms couldn’t stretch more and the tip of the knife was pointing towards your stomach. Your hands, as well as your whole body, was shaking heavily and tears were making their way down your cheeks. You closed your eyes and thought about all your favourite memories, the ones of you with Rumplestiltskin back in the enchanted forest from when you two first to when you worked for him in Storybrooke, one last time and weakly smiled for a second until the corners of your mouth moved down. If this was the only way to guarantee his safety from the spell, than you’d take it.

Without hesitating, you slammed the knife with as much force as possible into your stomach. The amount of pain which came with hit immediately became unbearable and you let out a weak, high-pitched moan once the blade connected with your flesh and blood. You kept the weapon into the wound for a while in attempt to get rid of as much poison as possible but pulled it out sooner than expected as you couldn't keep it together anymore. You felt the poison running through your veins and your body weaken. You quickly slammed your coat closed, put the knife in your pocket and walked away. There was one place left for you to visit.

While pressing your coat closed with one hand, you opened the door with your other one and closed it behind you. Gold looked up from the counter as soon as he heard the door close and pulled a bright grin once he noticed it was you walking through the door.

"(Y/N)! Finally, you're back. You got me worried there." He left the counter and walked up to you and gently put a hand around your arm.

"Have you seen my beloved? Please, tell me she was there." You swallowed for a moment. It was difficult to remain conscious as more blood left your body and the poison slowly sucked away your life energy.

"Took the letter, like you said. I met your dear Belle at the door. She said she would read it... I don't think-" Your legs couldn't support you anymore, causing you to collapse into Gold's chest. Luckily he caught you in time by swinging his arm around you to prevent you from sliding down and hitting the floor. His happy feeling immediately swapped to worry as he looked at your pale face with his brown eyes.

"(Y/N), what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair." He brushed his hand through your hair whilst supporting you and discovered some bloodstains. He helped you sit down against the counter and started searching you for the cause of your collapse.

"What have you done?..." You weakly moved your hand to your pocket and gestured to the knife which was covered in blood. He dragged it out of your coat and inspected it.

"Regina." He put down the knife and opened your coat, revealing the blood-soaked shirt.

"I guess love comes at a price." You tried to chuckle but it hardly left your mouth. Gold's hands started shaking as he looked at the wound, his expression showing he was scared to death to see you like this.

"It's everywhere..." He lifted his hand and it started glowing into a purple-ish colour. You quickly grabbed it as a gesture for him to stop since you didn't want him to heal you.

"Don't you fret, Rumplestiltskin, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain... Can hardly hurt me now... You're here, that's all I need to know." Gold was struggling to hold his tears.

"But you will live (Y/N)!" He started sobbing in the meantime.

"Please, let me heal your wounds, please just for once!"

"Just hold me now, and let it be. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Though he didn't want to agree, it was your last wish so he sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You moved your head until it was placed on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. You listened to his heartbeat, as well as his silent sobs, as your energy slowly ran out.

"You would live.. A hundred years. If I could show you how." He rubbed your arms and pressed you closer to him, his lips planted a soft kiss onto your forehead.

"I won't desert you now." You two sat there for a while, Gold tried his best to comfort you while struggling with his emotions. Though the temperature inside the shop was at roomtemperature, you felt like you lay in a room filled with ice. Your breathing started getting more difficult and you started taking deep breaths while looking up at Gold's sad face. You couldn't move your legs anymore and it wouldn't take long before the poison would attack your heart.

"I'm here." Gold said with a shaky voice.

"T-that's all I need.. T-to know." The room got lighter and your sight reduced.

"You will keep me safe.. And y-you.. Will k-keep me close." You used up the last bit of your energy to put your hand onto his cheek. You couldn't feel his face and didn't notice the tear that escaped the corner of your eye. His hand stroke through your hair as more tears fell down from his face. Breathing became too exhausting so you decided to take one last, deep breath.

"And rain.. Will make the flo...wers..." You muttered before the poison attacked your heart and won the war. You saw a bright, white light and all of your pain disappeared. The last thing you heard was Gold losing his battle to control his tears and broke down, followed by yelling your name as you left your body and this world. You lost him, yet you were finally in peace


	3. Extra Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had a comment which made me laugh and gave me the idea to write this small extra chapter. I hope y'all like it :P

The bell rang as I entered the shop. My boss, or Gold as many would call him, was standing behind the counter, doing research on one of his many shop items.

 

"Visiting on a day off, (Y/n)?" He said without losing his focus on the atrifact. You slowly walked over to him with a mischievous grin across your face. As you stopped next to him behind the counter, he looked up from the object and turned his attention to you. You could clearly spot his confusion at your behavior off his face. His eyes searched your face for any sign of explanation, but you kept the same, mischievous look which didn't give away much.

 

"What is it dearie?" He said with a questioning tone.

 

"I've got some important information." He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at you with his cute puppy eyes.

 

"Go ahead." 

He seemed confused curious and even a bit scared at the same time, but there was no way he could guess what you had in store. You grinned ever more and gently grabbed his hand which rested on the counter and took it in yours. You moved your mouth to his ear until it was just inches away. You waited a few seconds to build more tension before whispering the big news.

 

"..........Love comes at a rice dearie."

 

With that said, you pulled away. Gold looked down and noticed the single rice you'd secretly placed in his hand. You started smiling brightly and left the shop, along with its dazed owner. He stared in front of him with big eyes, feeling defeated.

 

"Did she just.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks Loki for giving me this idea!


End file.
